injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
"Now I unleash Hell!" Raven is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. She uses all of her standard sorcery, manipulating the environment to her will. 'Biography' Main/Teen Titans Raised on Azarath, Raven is the daughter of the Demon Trigon and the human Arella. Half human, half demon, Raven struggles to keep her demonic side under control. She vows to stop her father's desire to conquest. Regime Once Superman’s government assumed control over Earth, Raven gave in to her demonic desires. She now enjoys meting out Superman’s harsh brand of justice and punishment. 'Injustice Comic' Year One Raven first appears in the eighth chapter, answering Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. She and Nightwing exchange glances when Wonder Woman makes a speech about how no one was untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis and that there are heroes who no longer stand with them. Raven next appears when Mirror Master attempts to escape into his mirror dimension. She forces him out, her face demonically contorted as she pushes Mirror Master halfway out, allowing him to be interrogated by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Next seen in Chapter Eighteen after a long absence, Raven is seen intervening in a war between two nomadic tribes in Sudan. She summons the image of her father Trigon to end the conflict by terrifying them into surrender. After another lengthy absence, Raven reappears during Chapter Twenty-Seven among the gathered Justice League as Luthor presents the finished enhancement pill. After yet another lengthy absence, Raven makes a final appearance in the original series along with several other members of the Justice League before the United Nations as Superman announces his intentions to hunt down Batman before unveiling his new army. Year Two Though she has not appeared physically, Zatanna mentions in the second chapter that Superman is having Raven scour several magical dimensions in his hunt for Batman. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Raven first appears during the attack on the Watchtower, protecting Nightwing from Lex Luthor's missiles. After telling Luthor she hates him more than violence, she teleports away from his laser and fights him in the background. Just before Batman teleports to the Watchtower, she is seen attacking Catwoman with blasts of demonic energy. After Batman defeats Bane and Lex Luthor, she opens a portal to Arkham Asylum, through which Nightwing escorts Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman. In an alternate universe, many of Ravens comrades were killed in the destruction of Metropolis. The variety of negative emotions felt by Raven caused her to embrace her demonic side, and eventually, her father Trigons influence. She now works with the Regime in an effort to pave the way for her fathers invasion force. Raven is first seen with Cyborg, vengefully torturing Deathstroke in the Ferris Aircraft Facility. She offers Slade amnesty, but continues to torment him when he refuses. Green Lantern immediately intervenes. Raven recognizes him to be Hal Jordan, but senses he is of a different universe. She then uses Deathstroke's pain to attack Green Lantern, which he overcomes with a blast of energy that sends Cyborg flying back. Raven attempts to arrest Green Lantern, but is defeated along with Cyborg. Later, during the battle on Stryker's Island, Raven demonically possesses Green Arrow and attacks Insurgency Batman. After being defeated as Green Arrow, Raven returns to her normal form and attempts to attack Insurgency Batman with a giant crow she conjured with her magic. Just before it can attack Insurgency Batman, the mainstream Batman knocks Raven out, dispersing her monstrous creation. Raven is present during the Regime meeting at the Fortress of Solitude. When Superman decides to destroy Metropolis and Gotham in an act of power, he assigns Raven and Cyborg to broadcast the event on all radios and televisions. Raven last appears in Wonder Woman's chapter, teleporting to Themyscira as Wonder Woman and Ares are discussing Regime Superman's plan. After ridiculing Ares' choice to side with the Insurgents, Wonder Woman tells Raven she is aware of her true loyalty: her father, Trigon. Raven informs Wonder Woman that Regime Superman's victory will hasten her father's return, "and all shall bow before him," before attacking Wonder Woman. She is subdued. Although Raven is not seen being arrested along with the other Regime members, it is implied, as all other Regime members were caught or turned themselves in. 'Powers and Abilities' Raven possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to her bio in the Archives: *Sorceress *Telepathic *Empath, with the ability to absorb another’s wounds *Astral Projection 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Raven appears in the form of a large raven and transforms into her humanoid form, then says, "You are a fool." OUTRO: Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "This is no game." 'Gameplay' Character Trait Demon Stance: Demon Stance allows Raven to manifest the power of her Soul-Self, which is an ability that replaces and unlocks additional Special Moves for a limited amount of time. This happens when she utters the word "Azarath", or says, "Darkness take you." In her Regime costume, she says, "Now I unleash Hell!" or "Feel Trigon's might!" Move List Basic Attacks: *Raven Poke - [ L ] *Raven Claw - [ M ] *Forest Raven - [ H ] *Sweeping Strike - [ ← + L ] *Clawing Strike - [ ← + M ] *Tourniquet - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Twisting Talon - [ → + L ] *Slashing Claw - [ → + M ] *Linking Talon - [ → + H ] /'' ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Strike - [ ↓ + L ] *Wingspan - [ ↓ + M ] *Raven Slash - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Perching Prey - [ L ] *Raven's Strife - [ M ] *Raven's Fury - [ H ] Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw ' - '''[ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Midnight - [ L , L ] *Black Rose - [ L , L , → + M ] *Blood Moon''' - [ L , L , ← + M ] *Darkness Falls - [ L , L , H ] *Phantom Cloak - [ → + L , H ] *Tears of Sorrow - [ ← + L , M ] *Stonehenge - [ ← + L , M , H ] *Silent Vesper - [ M, M ] *Blackest Night - [ M , M , H ] *Twilight's End - [ ← + M , H ] *Titan Trash - [ → + M , M , M ] *Forever Dust - [ → + M , M , H , H ] *Second Life - [ → + M , M , ↑ + L ] '''Special Moves: *Empty Void - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Soul Crush - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Singularity - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Shadow Raven - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Event Horizon ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Negative Mass ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Close Negative Mass ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , → , L , ''← ''] *Far Negative Mass ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , → , L , → ] *Front Dark Transmission ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , ''→ '', H ] ( Ground and Air ) *Behind Dark Transmission ( Demon Stance ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] ( Ground and Air ) Super Move '''Deadly Sin:' Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that the player started on. 'Ending' Winning the battle with Superman cost Raven dearly. The amount of demonic energy required overwhelmed her. After regaining consciousness, she looked around warily. Her immediate surroundings were a hellish ruin. Nearby stood her father, Trigon. Raven had somehow called him forth during her battle. Trigon thanked his daughter. He then summoned an army of demons and set out to destroy the rest of the planet. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"I detest violence, Luthor, but I'm even less fond of you." *"Yes you are. I can feel it." *"This is your final chance to accept the High Councillor's amnesty, Deathstroke..." *"Something's not right...He's Hal Jordan. Yet..." *"You feel his pain? Not yet..." *"Enough. Whoever you are... *"You're under arrest." *"Ares aids the Insurgents... As a strategist, he's no Athena." *"I serve both. Superman's victory shall hasten my father's return." *"And all shall bow before him." In Battle *"You're a fool!" - Intro *"This is no game." - Outro *"Darkness take me!" *"Darkness take you!" *"Azarath!" *"Feel Trigon's might!" *"Now I unleash hell!" *"This is your fate!" - Occasionally after a throw *"No mercy!" - Occasionally after a throw *"Do not try me." - After winning a Round *"You cannot win." - After winning a Round Clash *"I will amplify your pain!" - Clash with any Character *"Your emotions power me." - Clash with any Character *"Welcome to your nightmare." - Clash with any Character *"I know you." - Clash with any Character *"Your weapons are worthless." - Clash with any Character *"Toys can't save you." - Clash with any Gadget User Defense Wagers *"No more terrorism." - (Regime) Clash with Batman *"Do you know the trouble you found?" - (Regime) Clash with Batman *"I'm in no mood, Victor." - Clash with Cyborg *"I feel your doubts." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You will know fear." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Don't push it, Dick Grayson!" - Clash with Nightwing *"You will feel pain!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Attack Wagers *"Let's go see him." - Clash with Batman *"I'm quite at home in the dark." - Clash with Cyborg *"Finished with you, Victor!" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"You forced my hand." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Bold words for the weak man." - (Regime) Clash with Deathstroke *"I can read your misgivings." - Clash with Nightwing *"Your anger makes you careless." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing 'Costumes' Default Raven has a ragged cloak with a peaked hood. The cloak is held up by a chain and a yellow amulet on her chest. She wears a blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso, sides, and neck. She wears metallic gauntlets on her forearms and claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. She also has metallic accessories that hang from her hips and thigh-high black and blue boots. (Player 2: The cloak is black instead of a dark purple, her pasty white skin has a hint of blue, the amulet is yellow, her top is a light black, and her armor is slightly lighter.) Regime Raven has a larger, feathered purple cloak and peaked hood. Her skin is now red and her face has blue stripes. She wears a purple leotard and has black bands wrapped around her right arm and legs. She also has fingerless purple gloves without the claws on her three fingers. She has two straps on her solar plexus and two gold buttons on her chest to support her cloak. (Player 2: Her cloak is bluer, her skin is a dark peach color, and the top is blue including her gloves and boots.) Teen Titans Raven's costume from when she was a member of the Teen Titans. (Player 2: All her clothes are a blueberry blue, her skin is slightly tanned, and her amulet is slightly lighter.) (Teen Titans Skin Pack) 'Trivia' *Tara Strong previously voiced Raven in Teen Titans', ''and currently voices the character in '''Teen Titans Go!. Despite this, Raven's voice in Injustice: Gods Among Us sounds very different from her voice in Teen Titans. *Raven was briefly heard during the Green Lantern trailer, where her voice more closely resembled her voice in Teen Titans. Though unconfirmed, it is possible the voice was changed before the games release. *Raven was revealed in a screenshot fighting alongside Catwoman and Nightwing in the Official Xbox Magazine on January 19, 2013. *When Raven is in Demon Stance, the damage on her skin changes to yellow. 'Gallery' Raven (Regime).png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Raven.jpg|Raven in Character Selection Screen Raven-Select.png|Raven in Character Selection Screen RavenAvatarCostume.png|Raven Avatar costume for Xbox Live Raven-thumb 0.png Raven 23.jpg|Regime Raven 500px-RavenRegime.jpg|Regime Raven in Archives Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Teen Titans Skin Pack Raven 24.jpg|Teen Titans Raven Raven 2.jpg|Raven's Intro Raven 1.jpg|"You are a fool!" Raven 3.jpg|Raven vs Catwoman Raven 5.jpg Raven 6.jpg Raven 9.jpg|Raven using her Character Trait Raven 12.jpg|Wager Raven 13.jpg|Clash Raven 15.jpg|Super Move Raven 16.jpg Raven 17.jpg|Three demons attacking Raven 18.jpg|Raven and Trigon Raven 19.jpg|Raven Outro Raven in the comic.jpg|Raven in the comic 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg|Raven capturing Mirror Master 8532411028_734255008c_b.jpg|Raven forcing Mirror Master out of a mirror. Raven_in_Injustice_-18.jpg|Raven in Injustice #18 Injustice Flash Raven.jpg Raven Concept Art.jpg|Raven Concept Art ravenca.jpg|Concept art for Raven. Raven Demon Stance Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Demon Stance Raven ravenca2.jpg|Concept art for Raven. Concept Art of Raven and Trigon.jpg|Concept Art of Raven and Trigon Raven Render.png|Raven's Official Render Prop8.jpg|Raven's Gloves' concept art Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Raven-Regime.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:IOS